


This Is Me Trying

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, References to anxiety, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: When you're at your lowest, Bruce is there to help you
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 22





	This Is Me Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me while I project my issues and woes onto my writing and comfort character:)

_Why is everything so hard?_ You think as you stare into the dark abyss of your room. You pull your quilt tighter around yourself and bury your face in your pillow. You sigh loudly. Suddenly you hear a bell jingle and feel a movement on your bed, signaling your cat’s arrival. He jumps on top of your side, moving up the length of your body so he’s close enough to press his nose to your cheek. You smile as he settles in and starts purring. 

After an undetermined amount of time, you hear your front door open and shut. Your cat lifts his head at the noise and then lays back down. You hear the shuffling of footsteps in the living room and kitchen, and eventually, they make their way to your bedroom. The door creaks open, but you don’t lift your head, not wanting to disturb the sleeping feline. 

But, at the sudden intrusion, your cat leaps down from your bed and runs out of the room. You turn onto your back so you can sit up and lean your back against the headboard. As you’re doing so, Bruce toes off his shoes and takes a seat at the end of your bed. “How are your feeling today, sweetheart?” He asks. While doing so, he scoots closer to you. 

You can’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes, so you focus on the closet door on your left and shrug your shoulders and bite your bottom lip. “I’ve been better,” you say weakly, your voice hoarse and rough. You clear your throat as Bruce again moves closer to you. 

He purses his lips. “Have you eaten today?” Bruce asks as he gently places a hand on your leg. You shake your head, eyes still fixed on the closet door. He starts to gently rub circles with his thumb on top of your calf. “Do you want me to make you a sandwich?”

You nod your head. “I would like that.” After a beat of silence, you lift your head to meet Bruce’s warm brown eyes. “I’m missing so much schoolwork,” you whisper as you think to the email notifications on your phone and the pile of assignments sitting on your desk just a few feet away from you. 

Bruce sighs as he scans your face. “I know, angel. But you shouldn’t worry about that right now. Right now, let’s just worry about getting you something to eat.” You bite the inside of your cheek at his words.

“But how am I going to catch up?” Your voice quivers as you ask him this, tears welling in your eyes. At your question, Bruce pulls the quilt off your legs and pulls you into his lap. He rests his chin on the top of your head as you bury your face into the side of his neck. 

He lightly pets your hair soothingly and presses a kiss to the top of your head. “You’ll be able to eventually, Y/N. We’ll be able to figure out together.” At this point, you have tears streaming down your face, and you nod. You’re both quiet for a moment, and you cling to Bruce like he’s your lifeline. Which he is, in some ways. 

“Have you taken a shower today?” Bruce asks quietly, breaking the silence. You shake your head no. “How do you feel about taking a shower while I make you a sandwich?”

You wipe at your eyes with the palms of your hands. “That sounds good.” Bruce presses a kiss to your temple as you slide off of his lap. 

“Take as much time as you need, love.” He smiles softly at you. You smile back and nod your head. You walk towards the bathroom joined to the bedroom and close the door as Bruce heads toward the kitchen. 

After finishing your shower and brushing your teeth, you make your way to your closet. You find one of Bruce’s old hoodies and a pair of sweatpants that have your school’s name and logo printed on the side of the leg. You leave your room and go to the kitchen where Bruce is already sitting at the bar. He has two plates with sandwiches sitting in front of him.

You take a seat next to him and he pushes a plate towards you. You take a small bite out of it and chew slowly. Bruce takes a bite of his sandwich and you eat in silence. When you’re halfway done with your food, Bruce stands up. “Do you want some water?” He asks as he makes his way to the dishwasher. You nod, mouth still full of food. 

Once you’re finished, you put your plate in the dishwasher and sit on the couch. Bruce takes a seat next to you. As he turns on the TV and flips through Netflix, you move into his lap. He adjusts himself so you’re both comfortable, and puts on a show you’d both a seen a hundred times. 

You and Bruce watch the intro of the show in silence. “What am I going to do?” You mumble suddenly, squeezing your eyes shut. Bruce rubs his hand up and down your back soothingly and pulls you closer into him. 

“It’ll work all work out eventually, angel. I promise. We’ll figure it out.” You nod at his words. You open your eyes again, lean back, and tilt your head up to look at him. He smiles warmly down at you. “I love you, so much. You’ll get through this, Y/N.”

You smile back at him. You didn’t know what you did to deserve a man as kind and gentle as him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
